Madness
by fanfic is coming
Summary: This is madness from my old account (undeadsparrow). I forgot my old account details and i decided to continue the story on this account. Reaver comes back to Albion earlier than planned. fem Sparrow is living in Fairfax castle, a property Reaver was looking to buy. Sparrow slowly goes insane because of how Reaver treats he. Rated M for sex, violence and insanity.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. The Pirates Return.

**AN: This was originally on my old account but I forgotten all my details so I'm continuing on this account. Sorry for forgetting my account details… **

Sparrow knew Reaver would return. She didn't expect him to be back so early. It had only been 2 years since he left to go to Samarkand and now Sparrow had heard he was back. "I don't understand. Why would he come back?" Sparrow said to Jeeves.

"It appears that he heard you bought Fairfax castle and he was planning on buying it when he got back." Jeeves said.

Sparrow never was rich. In the spire she picked sacrifice but ever since people fell in love with her and gave her gifts. Sparrow had sold some of the jewels but she kept most of it. She never got married. No matter how many people fell in love with her they would never settle down with her. They were too afraid she would run off on another adventure and find someone else.

"Let me guess… Reaver is going to visit me and either kill me or try to convince me to move out." Sparrow said. She knew he would most likely kill her and if that was the case, she would have to kill him first.

_I can't kill someone who helped me defeat Lucien. Then again, he is pure evil. _Sparrow thought to herself.

She heard a knock on the door. Knowing who it would be she grabbed her sword. She opened the door to find Reaver pointing a gun in her face.

"Look who we have here, everyone's favourite hero, Sparrow! Now dear, I am going to kill you and I couldn't care less if we worked alongside each other. Tatty Bye!"

Sparrow pointed her sword at his stomach.

"I want a reason first otherwise this sword of mine is going right through you. Consider it payback for trying to betray me twice." Sparrow said. Reaver was shocked he had never seen her like this. He wasn't going to give her what she wanted. He was Reaver the pirate king who could pull anyone with his outstanding good looks.

"I don't think you will be getting a reason Sparrow. A bullet would look nice-"

Sparrow stuck the tip of her sword in his stomach. It wouldn't kill him but it would leave him weak.

"Now Reaver, you have two choices, one is to come in here and let me help you with that wound or two, kill me and be left weak in front of all your whores."

Reaver was about to shoot her but she plunged her sword even deeper into him. When she took it out, Reaver said " I think I will go in to your home because I'm loosing a lot of blood and-"

Reaver passed out. She dragged him inside and lifted him on to her sofa. She tried her best to stop the bleeding but she gave up and poured a healing potion down his throat.

_What if he tries to kill me when he wakes up? Should I lock him in? Yes it's the only way to stop him killing me. _Sparrow thought.

She locked the door and went up to bed praying she would be alive tomorrow.

**I hope you liked it! I'm rating it M for future chapters. All kinds of feedback are welcome. I wrote this when I was half asleep so if there are any spelling/ grammar mistakes I'm sorry. I hope to update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Trapped in Fairfax Castle

"What in the name of Albion am I doing here?" Reaver said.

"I must have passed out. She must have used a healing potion because I am well now. She took my weapons, and got blood all over this outfit that I paid a small fortune for! I swear when I get my weapons back she will have a bullet between her pretty blue eyes. How will I get them back? I guess I will have to do some negotiating." Reaver said to himself.

"I hope by 'negotiating' you mean speaking and not sex favours. I would never go as low as you. God only knows how many STD's I would get." Sparrow said opening the door.

"There goes my plan. Why are you wearing that hideous pauper outfit? Looks good on the beggars, but not you. Why don't you wear that hot date outfit? I hear a lot of men saying how good you look in it. All joking aside, I will kill you, but why don't we have some fun in your bed first, Sparrow?" Reaver said with that grin on his face.

"Reaver, I will never sleep with you, I will not give you your weapons back and I am keeping you here until your house in Bloodstone goes up for sale." Sparrow said in a matter of fact tone. Reaver suddenly went as white as a sheet. His grin disappeared and was replaced with shock.

"Who bought my house and why the hell do I have to stay here with you? It will be like a sleepover with a monk. No action at all, if you know what I mean." Reaver said. He winked at sparrow. Sparrow sighed and said

"A lady named Elizabeth and her lover. They don't plan on staying more than about three more years. You are staying with me until they move out. When they move out I'm going to Samarkand with them. The castle will be given to their child Timothy."

_Well it's not all that bad. I can make it hard for her by bringing home some of my fan girls every night until she begs me to leave. _Reaver thought he thought it would be a fool proof plan.

"Oh and none of your whores are allowed to set foot in this castle. If you are good I will let you move out into a normal house. You ask me if you want to go out. You are allowed out form ten am until ten pm. If you are not back I will send some guard friends of mine to find you and then you won't be allowed out again. When you get back Jeeves will search you for any weapons. You sleep in here on the sofa. Any questions?" Sparrow said. She wouldn't enjoy having Reaver here, but it would be worse for him. She would enjoy him suffering. Ever since he tried to betray her- twice she wanted to get revenge.

_I can't hurt him. I'm not that evil_. _He wants to sleep with me. Is it safe to have him in my house? What if he finds his weapons? I would die- literally. He is a dangerous man. If only my dog Rio was still alive. He would keep me safe. _Sparrow thought. She was scared he would hurt her but he had no weapons and she had lots.

"Can I go out now? You didn't take my money. It's still in my pocket. I need to buy a new outfit and get some girl to bring me back to her house for some action, as I'm not getting any around here." Reaver said_._

_Reaver thinks he is going to bed me. He is wrong. I have a plan. I am going on a date with Randolph tonight and I'm going to bring him back here. Not for sex, but a make out session. I will make sure Reaver comes back to see it. After Randolph will say that it won't work because he has a wife. He thinks I don't know but I do. He will flirt with me but he knows his wife will find_ _out_ _about anything else. A bit of necessary evil to prove a point. _Sparrow thought.

"yes you can go out. Just remember everything I told you. OK." Sparrow thought. And with that Reaver was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm sorry if Sparrow is a bit out of character in this chapter and her plan in the last one, but she will be back to normal in the next one. On with the story!**

Chapter 3. The plan in action

Sparrow left her home to find Randolph. She was told to meet him in the cow and corset tavern.

_I can't do this. Its too evil, however it might be the only way to prove a point to Reaver. But would it prove a point? He always gets what he wants. What makes this any different?_Sparrow thought. She knew it was worth a try.

"Hiya Sparrow! I can't believe you turned up." Randolph said to sparrow. Sparrow thought he was good looking but he had a wife. She knew he had a wife so she felt bad about what she was going to do.

"Do you want to go back to my place? I just want this to be private. We won't have sex. I'm not ready this early in our relationship." Sparrow said.

Hand in hand they went back to Fairfax Castle.

Meanwhile Reaver was in Bowerstone old town. He was meeting a girl named Jenny at her house.

_She wants a relationship. Shame she is only going to get a one night stand. I can't wait until she sees me with a different girl tomorrow. That's if I let her live. I am so good looking I can pull the highest of royalty and the lowest of prostitutes. I wonder how long it would take me to get sparrow under the sheets. It's odd that she isn't swooning like most girls- then again, she isn't most girls. What am I thinking? It won't be long until she is begging me to bed her. _Reaver thought. He liked jenny but not enough to be in a relationship with her and not _nearly_ enough to let her live.

Reaver knocked the door. Jenny told him to come in. Reaver walked in but he then felt a feeling he had never felt before- he didn't want to have sex.

"This is very nice of you Jenny but I don't think I'm up for it tonight. Maybe tomorrow. I just don't feel like it's the right time. I am feeling a bit tired that's all." Reaver said this and then walked out.

_What the hell is up with me tonight? I could be having sex right now! Is it because she is a bit older than the people I normally go for? It can't be. She is only forty five! I think I will bring a hooker to an inn. I only have another two hours until I have to be home. _Reaver thought.

"Hey, you wanna go back to my place, sugar." A Hooker said to Reaver. Reaver knew her as Brandy. That's what the locals called her.

"OK. But we need to be quick. I have some business to attend to." Reaver said. Hand in hand they went to brandy's house.

"Sparrow… I need to tell you something. This never should have-"

"Oh be quiet Randolph! You will spoil the mood." Sparrow said with a giggle at the end.

_Only half an hour until Reaver returns. _Sparrow thought. She heard Reaver complaining about Jeeves searching him before he entered the castle. She put her arms around Randolph and kissed him. At that exact moment Reaver walked in.

_He saw. He is smug on the outside, but how does he feel on the inside? I hope he feels failure. I want him to feel like he will never get me under the sheets. I want him to feel rejected! I can't want him to feel like that. It's pure evil! But he did try to betray me to Lucien- twice. _Sparrow thought.

_She is kissing him! What is going through her mind? I offer her sex and she kisses a short tubby man? It makes no sense! Well, when I think about it, it does make sense. Sparrow wants a man that will be committed to her. She knows I won't be. You are confusing Sparrow. One day I will figure you out, and believe me it will be soon. _Reaver thought. He went upstairs to his room. He didn't know why it annoyed him so much. He went to sleep hoping this feeling would be away in the morning.

"Sparrow. I have something to tell you. We can't be together. I have a wife and a child. I'm sorry. We will never see each other again." Randolph said.

_What have I done? He had a wife and child. Who am I? Why am I so evil? What would Hammer do if she could see me now? _Sparrow thought. Just then Jeeves appeared and said,

"Madam I have some terrible news. Elizabeth and her family have been found dead. They were shot. The child was killed in front of his friends. They won't tell us who killed him they only say the killer's nickname they made for him. They are calling the killer the blind seer if that means anything to you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi if anyone is reading this story (which I seriously doubt) you are probably wondering why Theresa killed them people. You will find out in this chapter. On with the story!**

Chapter 4: Nightmares and strange feelings.

_Theresa killed them why? It makes no sense. Reaver will move out and kill me!_

Sparrow thought. Just then Theresa appeared behind her and said

"It was their fate to die when Reaver got back but you complicated that. He was supposed to kill them after his 'meeting' with Jenny but he didn't. Something in his mind stopped him. He got a different girl and brought her to an inn."

"But how does it involve me? Why couldn't you just let them live?" Sparrow said. She didn't know what she had done to make him change his mind.

"You said or did something to change his mind. I don't know what. You must tell me. I couldn't let them live. Elizabeth was pregnant and if that child was born it would be the destroyer of the world. It's only motive would have been death. I hope you understand." Theresa said.

"I don't know what I did! If I did I would tell you! What will I do if Reaver buys his mansion back? He will kill me!" Sparrow shouted. She didn't know why she was so angry. It was odd for her to be like this. She changed when Reaver came back, she didn't know why or how she just did.

"You don't need to worry. Hammer bought it. I will inform Reaver of this now." Theresa said. Sparrow smiled. Her best friend was back.

Sparrow heard Reaver shouting at Theresa. This went on for what felt like hours. She couldn't be bothered going upstairs to her room so she fell asleep on the couch.

Reaver couldn't sleep. He decided to go downstairs to see if Sparrow had anything to drink. He heard her say "No… Not Rose!" in her sleep.

_Shit! She is having a nightmare. Should I wake her or let her sleep? She is crying in her sleep now! Why is this making me angry? I have an overwhelming urge to protect her. I've never felt this way before. Do I love her? NO! That's preposterous! Even if I did, she would never love me back. I don't know why, but that fact makes me sad. _Reaver thought.

He gently shook Sparrow and said "Wake up Sparrow. You're having a nightmare."

"Oh. Sorry if I disturbed you." Sparrow said and then burst out in tears.

_What should I do? Should I tell her it was just a dream? No. I know what I should do. I just hope she takes is well. _Reaver thought.

Reaver wrapped his arms around Sparrow and stroked her hair.

"Don't worry. It's OK. I'm here for you. I know it's weird of me to do this. I have never been as kind before. It's out of character for me but at least accept my friendship. Whatever you're crying about isn't worth worrying your pretty little head over." Reaver said.

"I was dreaming about the night Rose died. That's a story for another time. I do accept your friendship. You are acting out of character. But I don't mind. I could get used to it." Sparrow said.

_I feel so safe when I'm around him. I can't believe he is hugging me! I feel so happy now despite revisiting that horrible night in my dream. Do I love him? NO! That's preposterous! Even if I did, he would never love me back. I don't know why, but that saddens me. _Sparrow thought. If only they knew they thought the exact same thing.

"Don't bother getting used to it, dear. I'm going to bed now. Want to come with me?" Reaver said letting go of her.

Sparrow just smiled and said "Go get one of your whores. Just because I accepted your friendship doesn't mean you get to screw me. Nice to see your back to normal. I'm going to bed too. Goodnight Reaver."

Reaver smiled. He loved seeing the funny side of Sparrow.

They walked upstairs to their rooms. Reaver shouted "Goodnight my darling."

"I'm not your darling, Reaver." Sparrow shouted over to Reaver in a jokey way.

_I think I want you to be my darling, Sparrow._

_I think I want to be your darling, Reaver._

They both thought at the same time.

_Oh my god! I love Reaver! How could this happen? He would never love me back. _Sparrow thought before falling asleep into a deep, dreamless sleep.

_Fuck! I'm in love with Sparrow! How did this happen? She would never love me back. _Reaver thought. He then slipped into a beautiful sleep.


End file.
